1. Field of the Invention:
This device relates to load detection and switching devices used to reduce peak demand generated by simultaneous use of high energy demand devices thus decreasing overall electricity demand at a given time.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art devices of this type have utilized a variety of different ways to monitor and control demand load circuits. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,503, 4,419,589, 4,028,620.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,503, a monitoring device is disclosed that utilizes a sensing coil and comparator unit with a number of individual relays that control the loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,620 discloses an elaborate control system that determines the closed contact from a plurality of contacts representing a number of loads and generates an output signal through an output unit.
Finally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,589 a multi-stage electrical control system is shown that manages a plurality of loads using powered current transformers for sensing monitored line status.
Applicant's device utilizes remote non-powered load sensing coils that react in response to present load demands and generate output by induction to a logic circuit which correspondly controls solid state triacs on preselected non-priority load circuits.